spacebookfandomcom-20200213-history
Anathema Device
(Note: Formatting and strategic assessment required.) Earther, occultist and witch with a doctorate in history, assigned to Jeopardy #004.(20190906-Ella_Lopez)(20190908-Anathema_Device) One of her ancestors was a witch and unparalleled seer, who wrote a book of prophecy for her descendants' use. The prophecies foretold an apocalypse precipitated by the Christian mythological "Antichrist", and Anathema's own participation in halting the event. This apocalypse was averted due to loopholes the prophecy or rules of the manifestation of these phenomena in her world?, and the Antichrist's fondness for Earth.(20190906-Ella_Lopez) 20190905 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1155220.html Questioned John Murphy regarding a hostile anomalous event (201909-01 "Gibbering Mouther"), stated intent to observe it personally. A certain level of academic detachment, but not emotional suppression. 20190906 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1155389.html Ella Lopez- expressed disdain for prophecy and a belief that beings should not be free of them. However, she acknowledges the validity of prophecies, and that they saved her life. She would rather not be involved in them, but sees her current job as a fortuneteller as a way to improve clients' morale. Elucidates on her ancestor, the apocalypse, Antichrist. Declines to comment in detail on the Antichrist, due to his presence on this Earth. Declares him "really sweet and nice". Appears impressed by Lopez's declaration of acquaintance with another figure of Christian mythology, Lucifer. Notes that both her Antichrist and Lopez's Lucifer are British with attendant accent (Note: nanite translation renders British English as indistinguishable from Imperial and Late-Coruscanti Basic). The fact that both have fondness for Earth was interpreted as a hopeful sign, but considers half of humanity as possibly undeserving of this mercy. 20190906 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1156606.html Derek Hale (re-imPort)- Discuss local attitudes towards imPorts with preternatural abilities. Prefers disinterested or aloof responses over friendliness. Reveals she was pursued by a "lackluster" witch hunter prior to imPort. Discuss Hale's werewolf status, and her belief that some people can change their ways. 20190908 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1157516.html - Asks if any other occultists or witches are present as imPorts, states an interest in comparing methods and schools of thought, as well as local persecution on imPort homeworlds. Adam Young- First contact since imPort. Status query, asks after Crowley and Aziraphale, confirms no presence of "Them". Reference an event at an airbase prior to imPort. (Note: context provided in conversation with Eve indicates this was a key point in the averted apocalypse.) Discuss the Porters. Aziraphale- First contact since imPort. Considers "hope for the best, prepare for the worst" to be an unofficial family motto. Conversation implies Anathema was struck by Crowley's car while riding a bicycle prior to imPort, but no animosity is detectable. Aziraphale implies Adam is the Antichrist. Device considers the range of imPorts and events on this Earth to be "wonderful". Anathema attempts to analyze how information is collected on imPorts prior to arrival, re: job assignments. Cayde-6- discuss "tech witches" native to Cayde's Earth. Speculates on the interchangeability of magic and advanced technology as a commonality between some dimensions. Declares blue to be her favorite color. Apologizes for anthropocentric assumptions upon revelation of Cayde's Exo status. Asks about the apocalyptic effects of the Darkness on his home Earth. Chloe Decker- Device considers it likely that imPorts would ascertain her witch status eventually, therefore she volunteered the information to satisfy her own academic interests. States that "normal" humans are "a very good thing too". No Church of the Web Mistress or cybertronians are present on her Earth. Notes that her house number is considered unlucky in multiple East Asian cultures, but seems relatively unconcerned regarding that information. Anthony Crowley- First contact since imPort. Discuss Adam Youung's status. Device questions Crowley regarding the mechanics of being summoned as a demon. Harry Dresden- "Wizard" is a masculine term in her dimension, "witch" is feminine, "occultist" is gender-neutral. Her family conducted her witch training, primarily her mother. Comments on the sexism of a witch-related tradition of Dresden's home dimension. Occultists of her dimension do not experience prolonged life. Eve- Discuss angels. Device has met two: Aziraphale and Gabriel. Device agrees that angels are "sweet in their own ways". Jane Foster- Discuss Foster's world containing magic-like advanced technology. Device's own magic is "a part of you, in your gut, or your heart and soul. It's instinctive. Even before my family taught me what it was, I could see out-of-the-ordinary things." Her family referred to magic as an art. Incorporates use of theodolites and maps for measurement of leylines (Note: a paranormal concept native to Earth, regarding the geometry of natural structures and their linking of places of power in natural and artificial landmarks. Possibly has some interoperability with the Force's response to terrain features and architectural forms.) Device considers herself to be of a new generation regarding magical tradition: incorporated use of database solutions to track prophecies. Is surprised and enthused regarding Foster's interaction with figures and places from Norse mythology. Considers elves and dwarves to be fantasy archetypes. Lilith- Device considers the local population of witches to be potentially preferable to her mother and "nosy aunts". Demons in her world were apparently not "mainstream enough" for occult manipulation. Wanda Maximoff- Discusses Maximoff's 3.5 year imPort status, Maximoff's native tradition of "superheroes" and its ambiguous status. Considers governments to be lacking as arbiters of good judgement, and not to be asked for permission to act. Seems untroubled by the potential monitoring of anti-government sentiment. Ruby Nakamura- Cannot ride brooms (Note: an Earth superstition regarding witches). Dipper Pines- compare notes regarding magic and "monsters". Device has gone hiking in Oregon, but has no familiarity with a town named Gravity Falls. Discuss local anomalous fauna (Anomaly 201907-5 "Zeppelinoids") Jane Porter- discusses witch hunting and its incivility. Burning of witches was apparently common to both their worlds some time prior to 1800.01.01. Witches in her family knew fireproof spells, considered execution by burning to be "fun". Claims Anathema is an "old family name", and that her family "just liked the way it sounded".(Note: Not entirely credible, given that her ancestor's book of prophecies, known to her parents' generation, mentioned the name.) 20190913 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1161384.html Klaus Hargreeves- Discusses ghosts. Device had not realized they only manifest in Jeopardy. Little to no mind-reading capability, but capable of seeing auras, but not over video feed (Note: implies a function akin to Force Sight. To what extent?). Agrees to meet and conduct an aura reading. 20190916 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1162280.html Quentin Beck- Anonymous- Discusses belief in the Ancient Web Mistress. Likely humor. 20191005 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1172066.html Jonas Kahnwald- Device considered the encoded messages received on 20191005 to have possible significance. Seemed mostly interested in the process of decoding as entertainment, rather than the importance of the end result. 20191005 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1172713.html Oracle- Aziraphale- More regarding her attempts to decode the message. 20191006 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1173078.html Mollymauk Tealeaf- Discusses Tealeaf's feeling that the message is figuratively cursed. Suggests remedies for "bad vibes": throwing salt over left shoulder, placing sage in a room. Admits the situation may go beyond her "superstitions". 20191016 https://maskormenace.dreamwidth.org/1179130.html God (alias of Julian Delphiki)- Considers the decoded message to be a possible ritual, whether it is to be prevented or enacted. Takes the lunar cycle into account as a possible factor in a ritual.